


The Question (Kamo Ryuuhou x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, ryuuhou kamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: He's ready to ask you. Will you?Drabble, fluff, your parents are there for some reason





	The Question (Kamo Ryuuhou x Reader)

'I feel sick…'

Kamo could feel his gut flipping with nervousness as you both walked through the park. It was a lovely autumn night, and fireflies were flitting about in the darkness, causing a mystical atmosphere to build around you both. The moon was shining in all of its glory, and the trees rustled thanks to the light breeze that blew throughout the area. 

It had been a while since he had done something this big, and he wanted to make it perfect, but his nerves were settling into his system, and it took all of his willpower to push past it. He didn’t want this relationship to end, especially not like how his last one did. 

“Thank you for such a lovely dinner~ I can’t believe you took me to the most famous place in the city!”

“Well, only the best for you, especially on a night like tonight.”

He smiled down at you, giving your hand a squeeze. You smiled happily before looking around the park, your eyes alight with wonder at the beautiful scenery. When you caught sight of a small wooden gazebo across the way, you couldn’t help but smile wider and rush over. 

“What a cute little place~ Ryu, look~”

“I see. It certainly is lovely.”

And the perfect place to finally do it.

Kamo prepared himself, taking a deep breath before taking both of your hands in his once you were under the gazebo’s cover, causing you to look at him.

“You know, you’ve made me so happy since I met you. It’s kind of crazy how much you’ve changed my life for the better. You make me a better person, and I thought that I couldn’t feel that true love again after I was divorced. But you showed me that I could. My daughter loves you, which makes me feel over the moon. Ah, I’m starting to get confusing. I guess I’ll just say it. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and become my wife?”

With those words out in the open, he kneeled down on one knee in front of you, pulling out a red velvet box and opening it to reveal pear-cut diamond ring, the band engraved with small roses.

You couldn’t believe it. This man that you loved so much was here, kneeling before you, asking you to be his forever. There was no other answer that could leave your lips.

“Yes~ Yes, Ryu, I will~”

______________________________________________________________

The next morning, you bounced on your toes excitedly as you waited for you parents to answer the phone. Only an hour ago, you and your new fiance had left his parents house, having joined them for brunch and telling them the good news, at which his mother had cried happily and his father had given her the biggest hug. And now here you both were, waiting anxiously for your parents to pick up.

“Hi, honey~ How are you?”

“Hi, Mom. Is Dad there? I’m with Ryuho; I’m going to put you on speaker phone, okay?”

You quickly switched your phone to speaker before speaking again, taking Kamo’s hand into yours.

“So, Mom, Dad. We have some news~”

“Ohhhh, what is it, sweetheart?”

“We’re getting married!~”

You could hear you mother squeal happily and an ‘oh my god’ from you father. From the sounds of sniffle on the other end, you could tell your mother was crying, which warmed you to the core.

“Oh, oh, honey~ We’re so happy for you~”

“I’m happy, too, Mama. I’m happy, too~”


End file.
